


Fool

by ArcaneContracts



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I should not be allowed to write at 3 am, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki majorly needs a hug, i don't even know what this is, or where it came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneContracts/pseuds/ArcaneContracts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' She's made a fool out of him'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki's Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a two chap fic going from Loki's P.O.V to Darcy's

She's made a fool out him, made him a simpering needy thing that depended on her attention and approval. He's become disgustingly attached to this pathetic mortal woman, with the beautiful big blue eyes.

He'd sworn to never get close to anyone again, but this woman had by passed his defenses and wormed her way into his frozen heart.

She drives him insane, yet at the same time he can't be without her, and he  _hates_ himself for it.  _Loathes_ this weak neediness she's brought out in him.

 He wants her gone, wants to be freed from this spell she's cast on him, but when he tries to push her away. She  _smiles_ at him like she's tolerating a small child's tantrum, blue eyes full of love and patience.

 _And_ it makes him so angry all she has to do is  _look_ at him and he  _melts._ Anger, hatred, loathing disappearing quickly replaced by guilt and such a strong need to be held that it sickens him.

He doesn't want this, doesn't want her love, her compassion, but at the same time he craves it. He's so  _confused_ , he doesn't understand what's happening to him.

It feels like he's drowning in a sea emotions and desires he didn't know he had and never wanted.

He's done  _horrid_ things, doesn't she understand that, he's a horrible frostbitten monster that doesn't deserve to be loved by anyone, especially someone like her.

How could someone like her love  _him?_

She's so bright, vibrant and full of life. She easily makes friends and everyone loves to be around her.

He's dark, brooding, and violent. A silent shadow everyone wished would just go away.

He doesn't  _deserve_ her but she loves him any way. 

She so freely shows him affection and adoration, when all he's tried to do is hurt her. It's something he'll probably never understand.

But the longer he's with her the more he desperately wants to become someone worthy of that love....


	2. Darcy's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'She's not going to Give up on Him'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Darcy's P.O.V

He suffers,that much is clear to her, there is so much pain and self loathing in his eyes it makes her heart  _ache_.

She wants to fix it, to take away his pain.But it is hard to fix what is broken and he fights her every step of the way.

He does not believe her deserves love and she knows he couldn't be more  _wrong ._

It's true it's  _hard_ to bear the brunt of his rejection and anger, but she's  _not_  going to give up on him.

She loves him with all her heart, so she bears his tantrums with a smile, hoping and  _praying_ that  _this_ time she'll get through to him.

It is, much to her joy, starting to work.

He's warming to her, but these new emotions seem to confound him.

He  _cannot_ seem to comprehend what he's feeling, and she waits patiently for him to sort things out.

She's waited this long, and she will continue to wait.

Because in the end she will do  _anything_ for the man she loves....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This .... what even is this..... I don't know


End file.
